Un rêve prémonitoire
by votre nini
Summary: FAN DE KYO, NE LISEZ SURTOUT PAS ! Ou sinon, dites vous que vous êtes à la place d'Alix ... Ceci est mon second lemon, et j'espèrre qu'il vous plaira !


Un orage peut être bénéfique

Dans la chambre de Kyo, deux silhouettes sont allongées sur le lit. Ils sont tous les deux enlacés et dorment profondément. Soudain, le tonnerre gronde. Alix est violemment tiré des son sommeil par la foudre et elle laisse échappé un petit cri lorsqu'un éclair se fait de nouveau entendre. Sentant son amour tressaillir dans ses bras, Kyo se réveille.

« -Alix … susurre t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-J'ais peur de l'orage … avoue t-elle.

-Allons Alix ! murmure le chat. Il faut te ménager ! Pense à autre chose …

-Penser à autre chose ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! raille la jeune brune. J'ais une sainte frousse du tonnerre, c'est horrible !

-Tu vas voir, je vais te faire changer d'idées ! »souffle Kyo.

Le garçon se rapproche de la jeune fille. Il faufile ses mains sous son haut de pyjamas et caresse du bout de doigts le corps blanc de son amour. Celle-ci frissonne de plaisir.

« -Kyo ! lâche t-elle. Arrête ça tout de suite ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la maison !

-C'est bizarre à quel point le ton de ta voie me dit que tu t'en fiche ! plaisante le rouquin en continuant son petit manège. Mais si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête …

-NON ! » fait Alix.

Le chat souri. Il plonge sous la couverture et s'installe au dessus de la jeune fille. Kyo commence à déboutonner la chemise d'Alix avec les dents. La jeune fille trouve cela beaucoup trop long et elle se dévêtit de son haut en craquant tous les bouton. Le jeune homme rigole de l'impatience de sa compagne. Kyo caresse ensuite doucement sa poitrine et embrasse le cou d'Alix. Il y goûte le parfum de sa peau, et finit par y laisser un suçon. Puis, le garçon quitte cet endroit pour aller tracer artistiquement des méandres avec sa langue sur le torse de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se concentre pour ne pas crier. En tout cas, pas encore … Les délicieuses tortures qu'elle endure l'occupent tellement qu'elle n'entend plus l'orage qui gronde.

Kyo, en finissant les préliminaires, a réussi à déshabiller entièrement Alix, ainsi que lui-même. Une fois toutes les parties du corps de la jeune fille couvertes de baisers, le chat décide de passer à l'acte. Il l'embrasse une dernière fois, puis la pénètre, doucement, amoureusement. Alix sent quelque chose en elle se déchirer, au plus profond de son être. Mais elle ne pense à cette douleur qu'un très court instant, et dirige toute son attention vers son amant.

La sueur qui perle le buste de ce dernier se colle contre la jeune fille et s'évapore quelque peu à son contact. Alix est en ébullition. Elle n'est plus que désire. Elle se cambre, gémit et trépigne. « Comment ais-je pu vivre sans connaître ce plaisir ? pense t-elle. Nous aurions dû le faire depuis longtemps ! … J'en avais tellement envi ! » Kyo fait des vas et viens entre les cuisses de la jeune fille, et fait des huit avec ses hanches. Il est à deux doigts d'atteindre l'orgasme, mais il s'efforce d'attendre que sa chérie soit comblée avant lui.

Soudain, Alix, qui pourtant avait tout fait pour retarder ce moment, se met à jouir. Elle hurle, elle hurle de bonheur, de douleur, et de plaisir … Kyo en profite et atteint lui aussi le Nirvana. Il se vide donc à l'intérieur de son amante. Fatalement, ils se sentent d'un seul coup extrêmement fatigué et finissent par s'endormir l'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre …

Au petit jour, le chat est réveillé par la lumière du jour. Il regarde la brune, toujours sous lui. Un rayon de soleil éclaire son délicat visage et son sourire angélique. Kyo la trouve soudain plus belle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, et son sexe se redresse une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois, le garçon ne veut pas y aller doucement, comme précédemment. La première fois, c'était pour rassurer Alix qui avait peur de l'orage. Maintenant, il veut simplement se faire plaisir …

La jeune fille, sentant quelque chose remué en elle, sort de son sommeil. Voyant son chéri au dessus d'elle, et sentant toujours cette chaleur au niveau de son entrejambes, elle ne se pose plus de questions. Elle s'agite, montrant à Kyo qu'elle en a encore envie.

Malheureusement pour eux, Shiguré frappe à la porte et dit :

« -Et ! Vous deux ! Dépêchez-vous, vous allez rater le lycée ! Vous pourrez recommencer plus tard !

-De quoi tu parles ! cri le chat en se retirant, frustré, d'Alix.

- Koko, tu sais pourtant à quel point les murs sont fins ! Yuki et moi avons pu apprécier votre prestation pendant une bonne partie de la nuit ! rigole cet imbécile de chien. Bon, dépêchez-vous ! Aujourd'hui, c'est votre rentrée des classes ! »

L'écrivain s'éloigne. Alix et le jeune homme évitent de se regarder dans les yeux. Il prennent chacun leur uniforme et s'habillent, en silence. Mais quand ils se retournent l'un vers l'autre, un feu de joie les envahit à nouveau. Le garçon fonce sue la jeune brune, et la plaque contre le mur. Alix, brûlante, l'aide à enlever sa chemise et son pantalon, les mains tremblantes. Puis elle met une de ses jambes derrière le garçon, de façon à ce qu'il se rapproche encore un peu plus. Elle passe ses bras derrière le cou du jeune homme et l'embrasse goulûment. Kyo lui rend immédiatement son baiser, et en même temps, il passe sa main, doucement, le long de la cuisse de son amante. pour aller finalement caresser sa fesse gauche, sous sa jupe de lycéenne. Alix se laisse frôler ainsi longuement, puis saute dans les bras du jeune homme, plaçant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le garçon l'attrape sous les fesses et se déplace pour aller poser la brune sur le bureau. Là, elle pousse tous les documents au sol, et se couche délicatement sur le meuble. Alix replie ses jambes, et Kyo place sa tête entre ces dernières. Il commence à lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle se tortille et gémi. Le chat, fiévreux, passe à l'action, sans plus de préliminaire. La jeune fille, pénétré si violement, se sent brûler intérieurement. Elle adore ça.

« -Oh oui ! OH OUI KYO ! ENCORE ! »

Le garçon obéit. Ilse retire, puis s'enfonce à nouveau. Alix est en extase, elle hurle …

Soudain, un éclair tombe au loin dans un grand fracas. La jeune fille se réveille, en sueur. Kyo, à son côté, lui demande ce qu'il ne va pas :

« -C'est l'orage … souffle t-elle.

-Tu as peur de l'orage ? en déduit il. Il faut te changer les idées ! Laisse-moi faire … »

Alix souri, sentant les mains de son futur amant se glisser sous son haut se pyjamas.


End file.
